


【KK】睡美人？

by Qingmay



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: KKL - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qingmay/pseuds/Qingmay
Kudos: 1





	【KK】睡美人？

＊低能预警＊你们看完大概会想打人，吧🌚

光一很郁闷地看着手里的纸条，也不知道中居老师怎么想的居然用抓阄的方式决定角色，所以他很“幸运”地成为了主角，哦，女主角，睡美人。而且他知道了男主角是堂本刚的时候，心里打了个哆嗦，因为，这个人，和他有点过节。

事情要从运动会说起，光一在学校掰手腕挺厉害，刚给学姐告白，学姐告诉他除非当众掰手腕赢了另一个堂本才考虑，于是刚就来拜托他放一下水。堂本刚的请求堂本光一能拒绝吗，当然不能啊。不过，刚掰手腕也太弱了，光一只是想放得不那么明显，然后就赢了。更要命的是，后来那个学姐居然又向光一告白，刚就误会光一其实是故意耍他玩的，很生气。每次光一看到刚小可爱不搭理他的样子都会在心里暗暗发誓，这辈子掰手腕也不要赢他了。

光一觉得刚会趁这个机会对自己做点什么找回场子吧，但是排练很顺利地过了，刚特别老实，光一都怀疑自己是小人之心了。

转眼间，就到了公演的这一天。光一化了妆带好了假发和大家一起在后面候场，听着带着口音的主持人报幕：“下一锅，请大家伙心桑雷自假妮子班带雷的《睡美人》。”

……长濑女巫歇斯底里地叫嚷：“你们这群愚蠢的凡人！我诅咒你们的公主秃头！满身肌肉！当公主17岁的时候会因为吃茄子中毒而死！”

来迟的太一仙女：我来为公主祝福，我们美丽的公主不会秃头，还会有很多顶漂亮的假发；吃了茄子也不会中毒，只会昏睡很多年。

（后台的光一美人：什么秃头？肌肉？茄子？他们的剧本怎么和我的不一样？？？）

光一公主沉睡了很多年，终于有个王子来到了城堡，他按照仙女留下的指示找到了沉睡的美人。

刚凝视着沉睡的光一：“oh, 我的老天鹅，多么美丽动人的……假发，哦不，是公主，仙女说他是吃了茄子便当中毒的，我该怎么解除这该死的诅咒。”

刚王子在公主的房间转了几圈，在公主的床下找到了一个便当盒：“啊，这是公主没吃完的茄子便当，嗯，放了这么多年闻起来还是和刚从二食堂买来一个样，我听说有种治疗方法叫‘以毒攻毒’，说不定公主吃下去就醒了。”

（睡美人光一：？？？！！！！）（刚王子：show must go on. by 堂本光一😏😏😏）

光一忍辱负重吃下刚喂给他的茄子便当，期间还打了一个饱嗝。他还在思考着接下来该怎么演的时候，就听见刚叹了口气忧伤的说：“果然不管用吗。”然后从披风里拿出一瓶饮料“咕咚咕咚”灌了几口，然后就好像哥伦布发现新大陆一样惊喜地说：“啊！就是这个！十六茶！我从东洋求来的神奇药汁，主要成分有薏仁、大麦、玄米、黑豆、芝麻、枇杷叶、甘茶蔓……这个一整瓶喝下去公主一定会醒过来的！”（刚：我听说堂本光一同学有洁癖来着😏，fufufu~）

光一美人又被刚王子灌了一整瓶十六茶，他觉得这样继续下去自己受得了膀胱也受不了，自己要抢得先机才行，于是他睁开眼睛抢过行手里的饮料瓶浮夸地对着台下说：

“やっぱり 十六茶！”

旁白：喝过元气满满的十六茶后，王子和公主从此过上了没羞没臊的生活。

【本文（脑洞？）由十六茶赞助🌚🌚🌚】

——————————————————————中居老师：十六茶，咱们聊聊赞助费的事？

那个，我先跑路了，跑路前感谢阅读_(:з」∠)_


End file.
